Your perfect to me
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: This is a Byakuya x Reader one-shot requested by Yusha4Cosharu from wattpad! Hope you enjoy! :3
**Hey Nekos! This one-shot was requested by Yusha4cosharu from wattpad! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **«Warning»**

 **This one-shot involves some pretty depressing things so if you're sensitive to that topic then you have been warned.**

 **On with the One-shot!**

Your pov

 _Not again._

"Oh hello (Y/N). Funny to see you here! We were just about to look for you." You turned around and saw some of the other girls from your squad.

 _Dammit._

"What do you want?" You question, your voice shaking. "Oh. Well we see that your other bruises have healed. I think you need some more!"

 _It happened again. I was beaten up again..._ You thought as you slowly made your way back to your room. "Good evening (Y/N)."

 _Oh no! Not now!_

"C-captain! Hello!" You stutter, covering your blackened eye with your hair. Ok so you loved Captain Kuchiki. Most of the girls in Squad 6 had a big crush on him. You were the 6th seat in Squad 6 and didn't have many friends. You were sort of friends with Renji and good friends with Rukia and Orhime from the world of the living but apart from that you were alone.

All alone.

Then there was the girls who would beat you up. Being close to Rukia ment you would visit the Kuchiki manor quite a lot. That ment you saw Captain Kuchiki more then them and was even on a first name basis with him when in the Kuchiki estate.

They didn't like that one bit.

So being the bullies they were, they beat you up. They do it most days after the last bruises they inflicted disappear.

 _They've never gone as far as a black eye before!_

"Why are you still out this late?" He questioned, his voice monotone. "Oh..I had some things I needed to attend too." You said in a quiet voice and quickly flash stepped away back to your room. _I can't stay near him with these big bruises!_

Byakuyas pov

Somethings wrong. (Y/N) would never just flashstep away from me in the middle of a conversation.

 _She sounded so sad. So...broken._

Ok so I have fell in love with (Y/N). She managed to make me feel love again after Hisana passed away. She's a beautiful, intelligent and adorably shy woman. She makes me feel so different from my normal self.

I haven't told her about my feelings yet because...I'm nervous. What if I'm rejected?

"Brother? What are you doing here?" I turn around and see Rukia. "Oh, well..." _Should I tell her?_

"Oh you were going to see (Y/N) weren't you?" She chuckled and I looked at her, trying not to show the shock on my face. "Byakuya I've known about your crush on (Y/N) for a while now." She giggled.

"How?" I question her.

"The way you looked at her. It was the same way you looked at Hisana." She smiled. "Rukia. Lately she's been acting strange." I murmured. "That's strange. She's been acting weird with me as well. The other day I suggested we go to a hot spring but she refused. She looked kind of scared about going with me." She told me.

 _(Y/N)...what's wrong?_

 **{Next day}**

"Your sick?" I questioned through the phone. "Yeah. I don't feel good at all. I can't really function." (Y/N) says, coughing over the phone. "Well I hope you get better soon." I say before hanging up.

"What's wrong captain?~" I let out a long sigh and turn towards the 3 girls in my squad. They constantly flirted with me, it was very annoying. I wasn't interested in the slightest. "(Y/N)'s not coming to work. She's sick." I explained.

They all glared slightly before saying "Want us to go check up on her?" "No. I'll get Rukia to go." They all nodded and walked out. "They annoying you again sir?" Renji asked from his desk. I nodded and said "Can you and Rukia go check up on (Y/N)?" He nodded and walked out.

Rukia's pov

I knocked on (Y/N)'s door and waited for her to answer. The door slowly opened to reveal (Y/N). She was wearing a tank top and shorts, which was strange considering I never saw her in anything but long sleeves and pants. I took a closer look and noticed there were many bruises covering her (S/C) skin.

She looked at us and with a black eye and smiled weakly. "Hey Guys."

"(Y/N)?! What happened?!" Renji asked, just as shocked as I was. "Don't worry about it." She said and let us into her home. "How can we not worry?!" I say as I looked her in the eye. Renji tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to him. He looked at me, sadness in his eyes and pointed to (Y/N)s legs. I looked and my eyes widened.

Cuts.

So many cuts.

They laced (Y/N)s legs, hardly any spots uncovered. "(Y/N)...why...why is there so many.." I asked, tears threatening to fall. Some looked very old but others looked new. Some even still had bits of blood coming out.

"Sorry..." She muttered, her voice devoid of emotion. Then she flash stepped away.

"(Y/N)..." I looked around her house. On her bed was a bloody blade and by the sink was a blood soaked cloth. "We need to find her before she does something worse!" Renji said and we both ran out.

Byakuyas pov

I slowly walked down the squad 6 barracks, making my way home after a full day of work. Suddenly I heard sobbing and weird noises from a very old storage room no one uses anymore. I slowly approached the door and look through the old dusty window. I could just make out a person...floating?

I slammed open the door and saw (Y/N), hanging from a rope. "(Y/N)!" I quickly jumped into action, grabbing my sword and slicing the rope. (Y/N) fell and I court her in my arms.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" I shouted her name. Slowly, she looked up at me.

That light I usually saw in her eyes was gone.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her voice cracked and she coughed as she screamed. "LET ME DIE! IM NOT NEEDED! IM A WASTE OF SPACE! IM-" I silenced her with my lips over hers. For the first time in forever, I was crying. _How long has (Y/N) felt like this?_

"Why...Why did you kiss me?" She asked me, her face red and full of tears. "Because..I love you. More then anything. You perfect to me." I confess. "But...you...you've had a wife. And all the other girls from squad 6 are better then me anyway." She looked away.

"I know I had a wife and I'm pretty sure Hisana would want me to love again. And those other girls from our squad are nothing compared to you." I could see that light in her eye slowly returning.

"Byakuya...I love you too." She then pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

 **{1 Month later}**

Me and (Y/N) have been together ever since that night and i've been helping her get over her depression along with Rukia's help. (Y/N)s stopped cutting herself and is now opening up to more people.

After she moved into the Kuchiki manor, I found out that it was them girls from the squad that were responsible for the bruises and (Y/N)s depression. Once I found that out I confronted them.

"You made (Y/N) try to kill herself."

"Heh. She deserved it. That weirdo should die." It took all of my strength and Renji holding me back to not kill them. I kicked them out of my squad, took their zanpakuto away from them and sent them to the worst part of the Rukongai to never return.

"(Y/N)." I say, looking at her. We were currently in bed, about to go to sleep.

"Yes byakuya?" She turned and looked at me with those beautiful (E/C) eyes.

"I love you. Goodnight, my perfect girl." She blushed at my words and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too Byakuya."

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that and yes I know Byakuya was OCC af and I'm sorry about that. Anyway thanks for reading this One-shot!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
